


Trouble Makers

by Randomfandomstories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anywho I cant tag, Cliffhangers, Coran as a teacher, Hanahaki Disease, I'm dying mentally from season five of voltron help, I'm probably gonna cry making this, Keith low key not knowing he's Galra, KeithxLance, Lance being the razzle dazzle sunshine boi he is, M/M, Middle School AU, Middle school AU that apparently has dorms, Principal Alfor, WHERE IS SHIRO, Work In Progress, Y a y, be surprised for lotor, heck I cant tag, i'll tag later, im alive i swear, im just working on school so far, klance, klangst, one last thing, teacher allura, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, welp, where tf is coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandomstories/pseuds/Randomfandomstories
Summary: Two friends since the age of five, and two the friends ready to make trouble. Keith, the loner of the duo finds himself starting to develop feelings for Lance. Later on Keith starts getting self conscious of himself, without knowing how Lance feels about him. Meanwhile Lance, the flirty one of the duo is always there for Keith no matter what. Especially in his darkest times.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so sorry if it's bad!

“It’s not my fault that you got us here!” Keith scolded at Lance  
“Be quiet Keith It was a wonderful plan!” Lance flailed his arms around.  
“OH sure, THIS SUPPOSEDLY GREAT PLAN CAN GET US EXPELLED FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL!” Keith yelled at him.  
“Just let me think, okay?” Lance sighed, tapping his finger on his forehead.  
“Stop right there!” The teacher yelled.  
“Welp, only one thing left to do Lance..run!” Keith ran, Lance following after him shortly.  
“Head for the dorms?” Lance panted while running.  
“Of course! That’s the only place we can hide in!” Keith yelled back at him, running faster.


	2. He cares..?

Lance strummed his guitar.  Keith’s head perked, hearing Lance. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. “Then again he’s someone that tries to get the girls.” Keith got up and went to Lance’s dorm. Keith stopped and thought to himself “Should I come in? 

Keith just knocks on the door. 

“Hey, Lance?” 

“Yes, Keith?” Lance replied.

“Come on, we gotta go to school.” 

“Jeez, hold on.”

  
  


Keith sighed, Lance, walking out of the door. “Alright, let’s go.” Keith sighed once more, walking to school with Lance. “So, what do you think we’re gonna do in math today?” Lance questioned. Keith just shrugged, looking at his feet.

“Hey, you alright. Keith?” Lance asked he seemed worried.

“I’m fine.” Keith snapped, grumpy. 

“Keith...what’s wrong? I know you’re upset about something.” Lance sighed.

   Keith wanted to tell him why he was acting like this. Yet he was afraid that he would think he’s weird. Not willing to be his friend anymore. 

Keith sighed. “You sure you want to know?” 

“I’m sure,” Lance replied.

“Well... My mom..she pretty much passed away.” Keith’s voice cracked, lying. 

“Oh … I’m so sorry, you should’ve said that it was private.” Lance looked at Keith.

“It’s fine, I’m … glad I told you.” Keith looked at Lance, smiling sheepishly. His eyes were glazed over...

“Keith…?” Lance asked worriedly. “Come on, let’s just go to school.”

Keith didn’t respond, only just a nod came from him. Lance and Keith went to school. Putting things in their locker quickly and scrambled to class. Keith’s eyes were still glazed, Lance frowns. 

“Keith you’re not okay..” Lance said. 

“I’m fine.” Keith scolded him. 

“You’re not fine!” Lance screamed at him. The teacher was caught by Lance screaming.

“Lance McClain. Please calm down and focus.” The teacher scolded him.

Keith smirks. Lance looked over at Keith, with a  what-are-you-thinking-about look.  “It was my fault Mrs. Allura. Not Lance’s.” Keith blurted out. “I kept making him laugh.” Lance looked over at Keith, Keith just smiled at him.

Mrs. Allura sighed “Just don’t do it again, okay Keith?”

“Yes, Mrs. Allura.” Keith beamed, looking back at Lance mouthing “You’re welcome.” Mrs. Allura started talking about space. Keith’s pupils dulled, raising his hand quickly “I need to go the bathroom.” Mrs. Allura nodded and Keith ran to the bathroom, panicking. A piece of his skin was purple. “What the…?!’ He stuttered, afraid. Meanwhile, in the classroom, Lance raised his hand to go the bathroom as well, worried about Keith. Mrs. Allura nodded once more and Lance ran after Keith. Once he got to the bathroom he saw Keith. 

“Hey man, you ok-KEITH WHAT HAPPENED!?” Lance exclaimed. 

“I-i don’t know!” Keith screamed, more of his skin turning purple, his eyes turning yellow. 

“Keith...calm down. Just breathe in and out.” Lance said calmly, putting his hands on Keith’s shoulder.

“Just, breathe,” Lance said again. Keith letting out a small whimper, calming down. 

His skin returning back. Keith sighed “Thanks, Lance, I … needed that.” 

Keith looked away slightly, embarrassed. Keith looked Lance in the eye, Lance did the same. Lance wanted to hug him, but he didn’t. “I’m here if you need anything, okay?” Lance said softly, smiling. “Okay,” Keith replied, shyly. “Cmon, let’s get to class.” Keith looked at Lance. Lance nodded and they walked back. 

“What took you two so long?!” Mrs. Allura exclaimed. 

“I had to change clothes because my …” Keith thought of something quickly. “Because I remembered my dog peed on them.”

Mrs. Allura rolled her eyes. “Next time just say so, alright Keith?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Keith said. Beaming at the fact that he got away with it.

“And what about you, McClain?” Mrs. Allura asked.

Lance had to think, quickly. “I didn’t feel too well.”

“Well, why didn’t you ask to go see Principal Alfor? He is the school doctor too.” 

“Well … I didn’t know that.” Lance said.

“Well, now you know. Now both of you get back to your seats.” Mrs. Allura scolded. Lance and Keith walked back to their seats, bursting into laughter.


	3. Mistake

 

   Keith’s mind sank into a nightmare “Lance...LANCE?!” Keith called out. Searching the perimeter. “LANCE!?” Keith screamed again.

Keith ran, it felt like a never-ending void. Till he found a body … Lance’s body. It had a blade through it.

“Keith...why...how..could..you…” Lance said weakly, after that. He died.

Keith screamed “Lance? LANCE?!” Keith fell to his knees, looking at his hands. They were covered in blood. “No...NO” Keith screamed, covering his head with his hands. Keith screamed again, shattered. A voice echoed in the distance “Keith … wake up.” the voice echoed again. “Keith, wake up.” Keith saw a light, running towards it, the voice getting louder. “Keith. Wake up.” Keith’s eyes snapped open. Lance was standing there, sighing in relief. 

“I got worried so I came in.” Lance sighed. “Now come on we’ll be late to school.”

“Lance waits,” Keith said. “I..had a nightmare and..I..” 

Lance sighed once more. “Don’t worry about it Keith, now come on let’s get ready for school. Keith got up, getting ready quickly. Following Lance to school.

“Hey man..you alright? You wouldn’t get up even if I screamed your name.” Lance said worriedly.

“I’m fine..just..a bit shook,” Keith replied.

“Well, like I said, I’m here if you need anything.” Lance’s voice softened.

“Yeah…” Keith smiled.

   The two of them went to school, heading for class quickly.

“Why are you too late?” Mrs. Allura questioned.

Keith sighed. “I had a nightmare miss, Lance tried waking me but I couldn’t wake up, sorry miss.” 

Mrs. Allura rolled her eyes. “Just because of a simple nightmare doesn’t mean you should sleep in. Detention for both of you.” 

Lance scolded. “That’s not fair! He couldn’t wake up it’s not his or my fault!”

“Young man you do not back talk me. Now go sit in your seats” Mrs. Allura Scolded them. Keith and Lance grunted, going to their seats. Keith took out a sketchbook. He started to draw something..err someone. It was somewhat a sketch of what his mother would look like. Two students threw paper at him. Lotor and Sendak. 

“What’s up Loner?” Lotor laughed at him. “What’s that drawing you got there?”

“Please..don't take t-” Lotor took his drawing.

“What’s this? Is this your mother?” Lotor laughed. “Someone miss their mommy?”

Keith stayed silent. Lance walked over. 

“Hey. leave him alone.” Lance’s voice got cold. Glaring at the both of them.

“What are you going to do, lover boy?” Sendak teased him.

   Lance punched them both in the gut. Lotor uppercutted him, yet it got blocked by Keith, grabbing his wrist. Flipping him over. Sendak tried sweep kicking Keith. Sendak just fell. 

“Ugh, whatever I’ll get you sometime.” Lotor scolded. Him and Sendak walking off.

“Hey, are you o-” Lance got cut off.

“Why did you help me.” Keith’s voice got cold. “I didn’t need your help I had everything under control.”

“I just thought…” Lance sighed.

“Just thought what. That I couldn’t handle it myself?” Keith scolded him.

“Jeez, I just wanted to help. Maybe think about what others are trying to do before you push them away. You’ll regret it one of these days, Keith” Lance scowled. Walking back to his seat. Keith rolled his eyes, starting to draw again. The words that Lance had said rang in his mind “Maybe think about what others are trying to do before you push them away” Did he really push people away? If so, why did he do it? Keith sighed, slamming his head on the desk. The bell rang to go home. Yet since Lance and Keith had detention, they stayed.

“Now, I want  both of you to write, ‘I won’t sleep in even if I’m tired’ one hundred times.” Mrs. Allura assigned them.

“Well, this is all Keith’s fault for getting us here.” Lance glared at him.

“I was having a nightmare I couldn’t wake up. What else was I supposed to do?” Keith sighed.

“Whatever, I just want to get this done and over with.” Lance’s voice grew cold, ignoring anything Keith would say. The both of them started writing “I won’t sleep in even if I’m tired”. “I won’t sleep in even if I’m tired. “I won’t sleep in even if I’m tired. Keith sighed. “Lance I’m bored.”

Lance ignored him. “Lance … you’re seriously gonna ignore me?” Keith’s voice cracked. Lance ignored him once more. Keith threw his paper a paper clip at him. Lance ignored his action. Keith sighed, continuing to write “I won’t sleep in even if I’m tired.” Lance wrote all one hundred sentences and got up, leaving quickly. Keith looked at the ground, he needed to write down two more sentences. He wrote down “I won’t sleep in even if I’m tired” Once. Yet, the last sentence was. _“I push away people before they reject me.”_ Keith slightly went into tears. “I push away people before they reject … me.” Keith slightly choked on something. Coughing rapidly. Red hibiscus flowers, blood splattered on them.


	4. Unforgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains blood, so don't read further if you are sensitive to that topic

 

Hanahaki Disease-The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. Patients that suffer from this disease can die. The flowers could possibly clog up the pharynx, causing patients to suffocate to their death.

 

Red hibiscus flowers were scattered everywhere. Keith kept coughing them up, nearly choking on them. He coughed up blood. 

“What the heck is happening to me…?” Keith’s voice got scared, shaky even. His skin started turning purple in defense, being afraid. Lance knocked on Keith’s door. “Hey,  are you okay?” Lance’s voice got worried, thinking about what he said to him yesterday. “Keith?” Lance walked into the room, seeing all the flowers that were scattered everywhere.

“What happened!?” Lance exclaimed.

“I don’t … know.” Keith said in between breaths, coughing up more flowers.

“We gotta get you to a hospital!”  Lance’s voice cracked.

“No. we don’t, It's gonna go away … yea..” Keith’s voice shook. His skin reverting back.

“Nope, no, nuh-uh I’m taking you to the hospital,” Lance demanded.

“Lance … no please.” Keith’s voice had gotten weak.

“Keith, save your dang voice we’re going to the hospital.” Lance sighed.

   Keith groaned, coughing up flowers. Blood as well. Lance sighed, helping Keith get up.

“Well … can we just go to school first, then the hospital?” Keith suggested.

“Fine..” Lance grunted

   Lance helped Keith walk to school, blood and flowers leaving a path from where they had left. Keith was coughing a storm, Lance sighed as they arrived. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Lance looked at Keith worriedly, he just nodded. Heading to class. 

“What are you two doing late again?” Mrs. Allura scolded them.

“Keith … he has this weird disease err … sickness. He kept coughing up flowers.” Lance sighed.

“Oh dear … Lance, you stay here I’ll take him to the principal’s office.” 

Mrs. Allura’s voice worried. Lance sitting down while she and Keith went to the principal’s office. Keith kept coughing up a storm along the way. Lance’s eyes darted around, his pupils shrunk. He was worried about Keith, will he be okay? What caused this? Is it his fault? … Why did he care? Lance buried his face in his hands, shaking vigorously.  Lance paced around the room. Lotor and Sendak taking this opportunity to bully him.

“Hey, Loverboy Lance.” Lotor teased him.

“What do you want Lotor.” Lance’s voice grew cold.

“Nothin’ just how’s your roommate huh? I heard that he has this disease?” Lotor chuckled.

“Just leave me alone.” Lance scowled at them.

“Sure thing, too bad you won’t be able to save your little friend... Err.. boyfriend I suppose” Lotor teased him once more.

“He isn’t my boyfriend. We’re rivals. I just see him as a sibling. Nothing else.” Lance glared at them, grunting.

“Sure … sure.” Lotor laughed. Him and Sendak walking back to their seats.

Lance sighed. Did he really see him as a sibling? Or just an annoying friend? Lance buried his face in his hands once more, pacing around. Mrs. Allura returned.

“Okay. Keith will be alright. Supposedly he has a disease called hanahaki. It’s an illness born from a one-sided love I suppose.” Mrs. Allura sighed. “He should be okay soon.”

Lance’s pupils shrunk once more. Pacing around more worriedly.

“Define okay, Mrs. Allura. What if he dies from this?! Or what if he goes into a coma or-”

“Lance calm down. He will be okay” Mrs. Allura sighed.

“Is he really. Think about it. What if the flowers choke him making him suffocate?!” Lance panicked.

“He’s your boyfriend” Lotor teased him. Meanwhile, Keith started walking back to the room.

“He isn’t my boyfriend! We’re rivals I only see him as a sibling!” Lance yelled. Loud enough that Keith heard him. He coughed up more flowers. Falling to the ground. A loud Thump hit the ground. 

 

“Wait. what was that..?” Lance’s voice shook, walking outside of the classroom. “

Keith?!” Lance saw Keith on the ground. Running over quickly. 

“Keith? Are you okay?” Lance’s voice shook. Picking him up. Keith stayed silent, he was asleep. 

“Nooo...five more minutes …” Keith muttered in his sleep. Coughing up more flowers. “Ughh...Keith wake up.” Lance sighed. Keith woke up. “Lance…?” Keith’s voice sounded weak, coughing up more flowers.

“Keith save your voice.” Lance sighed. Looking Keith in the eye.

   Mrs. Allura’s eyes sparkled. Smiling to herself.

“That’s enough for today class. Go ahead and go home.” 

   Everyone looked confused but went to go home. Lance helped Keith up. Yet Keith didn’t thank him. The words that Lance had said to him was just ringing in his mind. “Maybe think about what others are trying to do before you push them away. You’ll regret it one of these days, Keith.” It kept ringing in his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking of it.

“Keith…?” Lance looked at him worriedly. “Keith are you okay..?”

   Keith looked at him, coughing up more flowers. He just gave a small smile and a nod. “Yeah… I’m okay.”

 


	5. Promise

Keith’s heart was beating fast. He started to panic. Pacing around his dorm he was calculating something on how to get rid of the disease. 

“There has to be something to get rid of this.” Keith panicked. Yet an idea grew in his mind. Since he knew that the hanahaki disease is born from one-sided love. He’d have to confess, yet to who? Keith’s face lit up.

“Lance,” Keith said, sighing. “I need to confess to him.” Keith walked out of his dorm going out to look for Lance. Keith got butterflies in his stomach. He started to regret his decision, knocking on Lance’s door.

 

“Lance I need to tell you something.” Keith’s voice shook. He was nervous. 

“Come on in, Keith I need to tell you something as well,” Lance replied, opening the door for him. “So, what do you need to tell me?”

“Well, don’t take this in a wrong way but it’s only for me to get rid of the disease … and maybe all of it is true…” Keith muttered. 

“What did you say?” Lance looked at Keith, confused.

“Nothing... Just … okay.” Keith sighed, getting ready to confess.

“All the life you’ve always been there for me, Lance. Yet I can’t do anything to repay you. I’ve …” Keith sighed. “I like you, Lance. You’re always there for me and I don’t even know how to repay you. All I ever did was make fun of you because of how stupid your pick up lines were or how idiotic you acted…” Keith stared at the floor.

“Keith… I’m sorry but… I only see you as a sibling… w-we can still be friends...right?” Lance’s voice shook. Trying not to hurt Keith.

Keith looked shattered for a bit but smiled. “Yeah, we can.” 

“O-okay…” Lance sighed. “I’ll see you later then…”

“Yeah… see you later.” Keith walked out of Lance’s dorm. Going on his own.

 Keith buried his face in his pillow, sobbing quietly. “I’m such an idiot.” Keith’s eyes were bloodshot. He couldn’t stop crying. He was shattered, eternally. “I’m such an idiot. I’m such an Idiot!” Keith screamed into his pillow. Wiping furiously at his eyes. Keith hugged himself. Then, coughed up flowers. The disease had gone worse from Lance rejecting him. Keith sighed. Lance then looked over at Keith, realizing what injuries he had caused. Lance walked over, knocking on Keith’s door. 

“Hey man.. I have an Idea to get rid of the disease.

Keith got up, opening the door.. “Oh..Okay hold on.” Keith opened the door.

“You could kiss someone…” Lance smirked.

“O-h...U-h..I'll do it tomorrow..” Keith stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll see you at school...o-okay?”

“Yeah.” Lance smiled, walking back to his dorm.

   Keith smiled. Starting to draw something in a notebook. Then. went to bed to rest. Time had passed it was the next day. Keith got ready for school. Then went outside the dorms to wait for Lance. Lance arrived and walked to school with Keith. Keith was smiling the whole way. 

“So, you ready for the plan?” Lance asked Keith, curiously.

“Mhm.,” Keith replied. Smiling. 

“Alright. Meet me behind the girl’s locker room at lunch.” Lance smirked. 

“Okay.” Keith looked confused. Then just shrugged it off.

   Once Lance and Keith got to school. Going to their classes. Mrs. Allura looked at them both. Curiously, she questioned them. “What have you two been doing?” 

“Nothing Mrs. Allura. We just need to fix something of ours.” Lance 

“Yeah,” Keith replied, stretching. 

“Alright. Just don’t get into any trouble.” Mrs. Allura rolled her eyes at them.

   Lance and Keith looked at each other, smirking. They went to their seats so they can focus on the task at hand. Waiting till lunch came. Mrs. Allura handed out a handbook for them for homework. Everyone in the class groaned. Lotor smirked at Lance, giving him finger guns. Lance just rolled his eyes, looking over at Keith smiling. The bell rang. They went to the girl’s locker room.

 

“Okay, you ready Keith?” Lance questioned.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Keith smiled.

“Okay.” Lance burst into the girl’s locker room. “WHO WANTS TO BE WITH THIS EMO MULLET KID?” 

“What the..” A teacher was behind them. 

“Oh god.” Keith’s voice panicked. 

“Oh … hello miss!” Lance said cheerfully. “It’s Keith’s fault we’re here.” Lance started to walk away. Keith followed after him.

  
  


“It’s not my fault that you got us here!” Keith scolded at Lance

“Be quiet Keith It was a wonderful plan!” Lance flailed his arms around.

“OH sure, THIS SUPPOSEDLY GREAT PLAN CAN GET US EXPELLED FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL!” Keith yelled at him.

“Just let me think, okay?” Lance sighed, tapping his finger on his forehead.

“Stop right there!” The teacher yelled.

“Welp, only one thing left to do Lance..run!” Keith ran, Lance following after him shortly.

“Head for the dorms?” Lance panted while running.

“Of course! That’s the only place we can hide in!” Keith yelled back at him, running faster. The teacher caught on, tripping both of them. Keith and Lance fell. Groaning. 

“This is all your fault, Lance,” Keith muttered under his breath. “You know I don’t like girls... They’re… heh..”

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Lance grunted.

“Yeah. An idiotic one.” Keith scolded him.

“God. both of you fight like a couple.” The teacher rolled their eyes, picking them up by the scruffs of their shirt’s. “Come on you troublemakers. Let’s go to principal Alfor.” 

Keith sighed, trying to squirm free. His skin was turning purple in self-defense. He broke free, getting Lance out as well. Running quickly out to the doors. Lance followed.

“What the heck why did you do that?!” Lance scolded him.

“It was a way to get out of here. Wasn’t it?” Keith sighed, putting his hand on his head. His skin reverted back.

“...Why are you so adorable..” Lance blurted out

“W-what?” Keith started to blush.

“Nothing!” Lance freaked out.

“O-okay..” Keith sighed.

   Lance cringed at his action, hiding his face. He was blushing. Keith looked over at Lance. Smirking at him. “Somebody flustered?” Keith teased.” Lance just stayed silent. Internally screaming. “Come on, Let’s get home..” Lance sighed. Keith nodded. Following Lance home. Once they got there. Lance immediately pinned Keith to the wall. Hugging him tightly. Lance had _kissed_ him.

  
  



	6. Surprise

 

   October 23rd. Keith’s birthday. Other known as slap your irritating coworker day, but Keith’s birthday is more important than that. Lance smiled, he had the perfect plan to surprise Keith. Lance jumped out of his dorm and ran to Keith’s.

 

“Keith wake up!” Lance sounded ecstatic. “It’s slap your irritating coworker day!”

“I’m up..” Keith yawned, walking out of his dorm.

“Come on!” Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and ran to school. 

“Wh-Okay!” Keith sounded confused on where they were going.

 

   Lance had brought them to their school. He was so excited to show Keith. It was such a good plan. 

 

“Lance where are you taking me..?” Keith looked more confused.

“You’ll see Keith…” Lance smiled. 

 

   Keith looked more confused. Going to class, still holding Lance’s hand on the way there. Lance covered Keith’s eyes, he guided him into the classroom.

 

“Lance...what are you doing..?” Keith sounded scared.

“Hey, Keith..” Lance smiled.

“Yeah…?” Keith replied.

Lance removed his hand from Keith’s eyes. A banner saying “Happy Birthday Keith!” showing. “Happy birthday buddy.” 

 

   Keith’s hands cupped over his mouth. Flabbergasted, he looked at the banner. Then everyone else jumping out yelling “Happy birthday!” Keith went into tears of happiness. 

 

“Thank you... All of you.” Keith choked on tears slightly, rubbing his eyes.

Lance smiled. “Don’t worry, that’s not all of it.”

“Lance... What do you mean..?” Keith looked at him. 

  
  


Lance grabbed him by the hand again and led him outside. Covering his eyes once more.  Lance brought him to his locker. It was decorated with hippos. Keith looked at Lance.

 

“Open it.” Lance smiled, and so, Keith did. A hippo plushie was inside of his locker.

“Lance… thank you..” Keith hugged the plush, smiling at Lance.

“So..do you like your gift?” Lance seemed nervous.

“Well, which one..? Having you here or my birthday..?” Keith smirked. “Kidding, I like both..”

 

   Keith hugged Lance tightly. Smiling, but then slapped him. “Happy slap Your Irritating coworker day.” Keith smiled again. Lance hugged him back. Maybe, things would get better for them after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Insanity

The skies were clouded with dark grey clouds, rain pouring down from them. Luckily, the school was called off, so Keith was staying over at Lance’s house until the rain had passed. Yet, knowing Keith, he was cuddled into Lance asleep.

  
  


“Have a nice nap, mullet” Lance smirked, kissing Keith on the head, holding him so he wouldn’t fall. 

 

   Then, moments later Lance fell asleep as well, cuddled into Keith.  Keith smiled, in his sleep. Yet, started to shake. He was having a nightmare. Inside of the nightmare; Keith was in an endless realm of darkness. Memories of the past were haunting him. Out of despair, Keith’s skin started to turn purple. He was afraid. Lance looked at Keith, seeing that he was shaking, he tried to wake him up.

 

“Hey...buddy wake up.” Lance’s voice was soft, yet Keith still was asleep. “Keith..wake up!” Lance’s voice slightly got louder, Keith still was asleep. “Keith! Get up!” Lance started shaking Keith awake, then Keith shot up from his sleep.

“What…?” Keith looked scared, holding his head.

“Hey..are you okay?” Lance’s voice sounded worried.

“Yeah..I’m fine.” Keith wiped his eyes, shuddering.

“You sure..? We can talk about it if you want.” Lance still sounded worried.

“No..it’s..fine.” Keith sighed.

“Oh..okay.” Lance sighed as well.

   Lance hugged Keith from behind to comfort him, making it so he would try to forget about his dream or nightmare in this case. Keith smiled, hugging Lance back, his face starting to flush slightly. Keith felt his eye twitch, then he rubbed it so it could stop twitching. 

 

“Are you sure Keith..?” Lance sighed

“I’m sure Lance..” Keith rubbed his eye still.

Lance sighed, rubbing Keith’s back reassuringly. “Okay..”

 

Keith buried his face into Lance’s shoulder, his face had gotten red immediately. 

 

Then Keith sniffled. “Lance..I’m scared..”

“Why..?”

“I’m afraid I’ll kill everyone I know.. I had a nightmare..”

“Keith..you’ll be fine, and even if you do kill everyone I’ll try to stop you..okay..? I’ll always love you, even if you do things wrong.

Keith had sniffled again. “Thanks, Lance..”

 

***

 

   Keith had started to shake again. He was getting another nightmare, the same one from before. Keith was running away this time, from his responsibilities. (Not gonna lie me too, Keith.) His skin was starting to convert to purple, his eyes turning yellow and his ears turning fuzzy. Keith looked like some purple cat furry with a black shirt and black mullet hair. Images flashed of Keith slaying. Blood slightly started to splatter onto his hands. In reality...Lance was bleeding from Keith scratching him in his sleep. Back in the dream, Keith had continued to run, blood was trailing from his feet. More images had flashed.  

 

“..? Keith..?” Lance saw the blood on himself. “Oh jeez, buddy wake up!”

 

Keith remained unresponsive. Accidently clawing Lance, shaking.

 

“Keith get up!” Lance hit him awake, Keith had jolted and fell out of the couch, shaking still. “Are you okay..?”

 

“T-they-H-he...C-crap...” Keith stuttered.

 

“Hey..what’s wrong..” Lance picked Keith back up.

 

“H-he’s coming to get me L-lance..” Keith stuttered once more.

 

“Who..?”

   “Z-” Keith blacked out from the nightmare. He was too shaken up to even talk about it, leaving Lance clueless. Lance tried shaking him, comforting him as well to make sure Keith was okay. He was still blacked out. Lance needed to find who this…”Z” guy, and protect Keith from him. If this “Z” person ever came. He’d risk his life for Keith, he didn’t care. He didn't care about the risks. Life or death. He just wants Keith to be okay. Lance needs Keith to be okay. _He needs Keith to be safe._


	8. Recovery

Keith had woken up slightly but decided to keep his eyes closed. Lance had been pacing around constantly, thinking about who “Z” could be. Keith groaned, then fell off the couch

 

“..? Keith?!” Lance exclaimed, picking Keith up.

“H-heh..I-i’m u-p..” Keith winced, he was acting loopy, but then again he was just tired.

“You had me worried..” Lance sighed, kissing Keith’s forehead. 

“Sorry…” Keith winced again.

“It’s fine It’s fine...You just need to rest.” Lance sighed.

“Nooo, I’m awake…” Keith said loopy. “... Okay fine.”

 

   Keith then crawled his way out of Lance’s grip and went to the couch, tiredly. Lance beamed and sat down next to Keith. Keith was already half asleep, but he still stayed up.

 

“Lance...I feel weird.” Keith grumbled.

“Are you back to yourself now..?” Lance sighed.

“I think.” Keith rubbed his head. “Dang it...that stupid dream has me all messed up now.”

“Well..at least you okay.” Lance sighed once more.

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith had continued to rub his head.

 

   Keith laid down with his head on Lance’s lap. Lance started to caress his head making sure Keith would fall asleep.Keith beamed as he started to fall asleep. Then did so, hugging Lance’s leg. 

 

***

“Leader Z. The forces are moving in.” A Lieutenant said.

“Good. Aim when ready.” Z had commanded. “On my command.” … Fire.”

 

   The continuous firing happened. Aiming at random targets in the forest. A fire had started to happen.

“Good. Call back the troops back. We’re moving. Plan Execute is on the way.” Z had a grim smirk, walking into his ship.

  
  


***

 

“Lance come on!” Keith sighed, dragging him by the feet. “Just because you fell asleep on me doesn’t mean you can be such a drag.”

“I’m too sleepy..” Lance groaned, then just got up in general.

“Come on. I’m gonna go make something. You go fix up the couch.” Keith rubbed his eyes.

“Alrighty.” Lance went into the living room, fixing the pillows, the blankets, and the couch. Then he came back in. Keith had cracked open some eggs, putting them in a frying pan. Then he put in some bacon as well.

“...you can cook?” Lance looked surprised.

“Mhm. I had to live by myself for a couple of years so I just decided to learn.” Keith shrugged.

 

   Lance beamed at Keith, then he went over and decided to help. So he just made some toast, spreading strawberry jelly on it. Keith rubbed his head as he finished. Putting the bacon and eggs of plates, giving one to Lance, then he held his head, setting his plate down.

 

“Are..you okay?” Lance looked worriedly at him.

“Yeah..I’m fine. Just a headache..” Keith gave him a soft smile.

“Okay..just..be careful. I don’t want you passing out again. Lance sighed

“I won’t..I’ll be careful.” Keith chuckled at Lance, then kissed him on the cheek.

 


	9. "Z"

“Emperor Zarkon.” The Lieutenant said.

“Yes?” Zarkon responded.

“The troops have been sent back in.”

“Good.” Zarkon had a grim smirk on his face. “Make sure they get to Sector A. We will be departing soon for our next domination point.

“Yes, sir. Right away.” The Lieutenant ran to the troops.

 

***

 

Lance was awake, he was hanging upside down on the couch with his legs crossed. Clearly, you could tell he was bored by just seeing the look on his face. Then there was Keith, he was playing with a butter knife, pretending it was a real one that he had. The two of them were bored, they had nothing to do whatsoever.

 

“Lance..what do you wanna do?” Keith asked.

“I dunno what do you wanna do?” Lance replied to him, drawing in the air.

“I dunno.”

“Dang, it now I’m bored again.

 

Keith chuckled, then sat up and poked Lance in the back. Lance had gotten up and done the same to Keith. Moments later it was a poking war between the two. Lance kept poking Keith in the leg, while Keith poked Lance in the shoulder. Then the two of them stopped, bursting into laughter. This was the only entertainment they had. 

 

“Wait do you have a TV?” Keith bolted up.

“I think so. But it only has old-school shows on.”

“Like..?”

“It has I Love Lucy...Gilligan’s Island..all of those kinds of shows.

“Oh god. Uhh, wanna go to the park?

“Sure.”

 

***

“Emperor. Sector A and B have been departed for domination.

“Good. Send Sector C and D to the world called “Earth.”

“Right away sir.” 

“Foolish beings...They don’t even know what they’re getting into.” Zarkon had chuckled. Disappearing. 

 

***

 

“Holy Jesus that’s so cute!” Keith beamed seeing a baby bird.

“Keith..it’s just a bird, no big deal.

“But it’s so tiny..”

“Like I said, just a bird”

“Okay..”

 

***

 

“Zarkon, Sector C, and D have been sent to the world “Earth”

“Good. Everything is going as planned. Make sure they hold fire until they have been threatened.”

“Yes, Emperor.

“Good. I will arrive shortly along with them. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. "He's Gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has blood, so don't read further if you are sensitive to that topic

A boom crashed near the area Keith and Lance were in. Knowing their curiosity they went near the crash. They saw other beings run away. Yet they went through to see. Blasters could be heard in the distance. Smoke arose. The duo stopping. Galra soldiers have been invading. Then a tall, dark being had appeared. They were wearing dark, faded purple armor. Glowing dark purple eyes.

  
  


The being spoke. “Leave prisoners. We need some for tests.” 

 

   Keith got in front of Lance. He was protecting him just in case they attacked. Then, both of their visions went black. The two of them unconscious. Keith could only hear the words “Capture … testing … fight”. Moments later they were dragged onto a ship. The ship had taken off, fast. Keith was dragged away first by Galra soldiers. Leaving Lance behind, for him to wake up hearing Keith screaming in agony. Lance’s iris’s dulled, panicking he looked around to where Keith could be. He found the direction, running towards Keith screaming, only to find him being shocked by these spiky needles. Blood ran down Keith’s head and shoulders. 

 

“Hey..you there!” A Galra soldier exclaimed. Going after Lance. 

“Oh crap..” Lance winced then ducked as the Galra soldier tripped over him. Yet had been able to make Lance dizzy.  His eyes shut slowly. Seeing Keith being dragged away to a cell, blood dripping from his head, and shoulders. The soldiers then dragged Lance. Shocking him with the same thing they shocked Keith with. Lance screamed in agony, to the point where he had passed out. Moments later Lance has been dragged to the same cell where Keith was. Blood falling from his mouth, head, and neck.

 

“L-lance..?” Keith winced as he spoke, shaking Lance slowly. “C-come on buddy..I-i know you're okay..”

“K-Keith..?I-am here..” Lance got into a fit of coughing, hugging Keith “You're okay..”

“I know..” Keith hugged him back

“Keith..where are we...I’m scared..” Lance’s voice shook.

“I don’t know..but I’m sure everything will be okay..just..calm down.” Keith rubbed Lance’s back reassuringly. 

“O-okay..” Lance winced.

 

   Keith was starting to shake. He normally wasn’t afraid of things. But in this situation, he was afraid Lance was going to die. His skin started turning purple again, his grip tightening as he continued to shake. Lance saw that Keith was shaking and started to comfort him. “It’s okay... We’ll be okay...alright?” Lance kissed Keith’s head. Keith just nodded, calming down, starting to stop shaking.

“See..your okay.”

Keith nodded once more. Shuddering, muttering “I don’t want you to die...I don’t want you to die I don’t want you to die.”

Lance sighed, kissing Keith on the head again “I won’t die. I promise.”

Keith looked up at Lance shakily “B-but what if__”

“I won’t..even if I did I’ll always be with you. Okay?” 

“Okay..” 

“Good.” Lance rubbed his back reassuringly. 

“E-even if we die..w-we’ll be together at least..” Keith winced, smiling slightly. Feeling blood drip down his face onto Lance’s shoulder. 

“Aw...Keith..” Lance sighed, smiling as well.

 

   A Galra soldier came, taking the two out of their cell, into a training area. Lance was starting to freak out, thinking that he’d have to fight Keith. But what happened is that the soldiers shot at them. Making the two of them have to dodge each time. Every single time they missed it got faster. Keith wasn’t looking after himself. He was mostly looking out for Lance in case he got hit. Lance was doing the same for Keith. The two of them wanted to make it out of here alive and just wanted to live a happy life with each other. But because of this stupid invasion of these..purple cat furry creatures. They had to tend to themselves.  

 

Keith’s vision went off to Lance, seeing a third Galra soldier appeared, firing his gun to hit him. “Lance..look out!” 

  
  


   Keith had pushed Lance out of the way. Three gala Soldiers had shot at Keith at the same time. He collapsed to the ground, blood falling from his back, and his calves too. Lance hurriedly rushed over, trying to shake Keith for him to wake up. “Keith..buddy wake up!” Keith didn’t respond. “Come on!” Keith still didn’t respond. Lance put his head on his chest to hear for a heartbeat. It was slowing down. Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes. “Y-you were so worried to think I was going to die..but it was you in the e-end..” Lance choked out a sob. The Galra soldiers had stopped shooting at this point. Calling in for backup. Druids came in and took Keith into a room. Lance was in tears. “W-why did it have to be you, Keith..” … _“H-he’s gone.”_

  
  



	11. Depressed

Day 1

 

Keith hasn’t returned yet. I’m worried as heck. He’s my boyfriend..what can I do? Ever since that..incident. He’s been gone for two days...or four. I don’t know. It’s just been a bit depressed since he left. I don’t know what to do. I’ll  write later. Lance out.

  
  
  


Day 2

 

   Keith still hasn’t returned. I’m getting self-conscious that he might be even dead. No, he can’t. He isn’t. Unless the gala took him away for testing... Sorry, my handwriting got shaky. Anywho, Oh heck I gotta go. The soldiers are coming back. I’ll write later.

  
  


Day 6

 

   Everything is gone. Keith isn’t here. He still isn’t… I think I’m getting sick..oh heck...I don’t know. Everything is just a blur. I honestly I really don’t know what to do. I think I’m going to go rest...Wait...Keith is coming. He has scars..but he looks okay mostly. I’ll write later, Lance out.

 

Day 10

  
  


   Lance has been sick for days now. I don’t know what to do. Ever since I returned he’s been acting weird..but he’s starting to get okay. I’m just glad I’m back. Lance’s currently asleep on my shoulder. I’m just glad that they didn’t do anything to him. I can tell from the past entries in this journal that he was worried about me... Anywho. I’ll write sooner I suppose. Keith out.

 

________________________________________

  
  


   Lance was asleep. He was hugging Keith as if he was worried he was going to leave again. Keith was smiling softly, looking up. Then fell asleep as well. Hugging Lance back. The soldiers passed by,  grunting at the duo. Then there was a loud clunk hitting the ground. Keith jolted up. Lance got up as well. Keith then got out a blade he took on his way back, standing for defense. Protecting Lance.

A voice was heard “Calm down guys it’s just me, I’m here to save you.”

  
  
  



	12. lol im alive(not an update)

yeah so uh sorry I havent updated this in like a year so uh now that I'm back in school you can expect more updates from me ^^


End file.
